Derek To The Rescue!
Derek to the rescue is the seventh episode in Season 1 of ''Sodor's Tales! Plot! One afternoon, Derek waits at a signal with a goods train to Knapford, looking forward to a rest at the depot. It clunks to green and the Class 17 slowly starts... but just as he passes the signal, his engine splutters and he overheats. The signalman calls the depot and 'Arry and Bert are sent to give Derek a hand. They tease him about his teething troubles and that he should go to the scrapyard, but the Clayton diesel just wants to get to the depot. So 'Arry takes the goods, whilst Bert tows Derek away. At the depot, Derek meets Bear, who chuckles about his predicament. A train is due and the Hymek has to collect it, so he oils off to do so. Bert leaves and Derek's driver tells him to cheer up and that it's not his fault he has teething troubles. When the Class 17 hears the news he might get an overhaul, it boosts his morale a little but he is still doubtful about getting one. That night, as Derek is being mended, 'Arry and Bert are back and tease him again. Bear, who is also back from collecting his train, shuts the brothers up. Derek is used to it, but the Class 35 thinks differently - that Derek should have full respect. The two smelting diesels explain that Derek is practically a Really Useless Engine, but Derek himself says otherwise - which makes the brothers think about getting some rest. Soon, all four diesels are asleep. The next morning, Bear has to collect another train, leaving 'Arry, Bert and Derek in the yards. Bert wakes up to find trouble with his engine. 'Arry argues that his brother's engine needs to be seen to, but Bert assures him everything is fine. The two then oil away to cover a goods train for Derek, who is still being mended. Derek, now the only one in the depot, has seen everything. He mutters to his driver, "Better get prepared for rescue..." Meanwhile, the two Gronks thunder along the main line with Derek's goods. They talk about showing the others how two shunters can pull goods when Bert's engine suddenly fails as they approach a signal box. 'Arry reminds his brother about earlier in the day, but Bert says 'Arry has no sense of direction. They continue to bicker until their drivers stop the noise. 'Arry's driver asks him if he can pull the train by himself. The Gronk gives it a try, but due to the weight of the train holding him back, his wheels simply slip and the train moves not a bit. The driver walks off to call the depot for help. Derek has just been mended when the news reaches the depot that Bert has broken down and 'Arry can't pull the train on his own. His driver accepts the offer for help and the Class 17 oils off to the rescue. When Derek finally finds the two Class 08s, he chuckles about their predicament. They just dismiss it and Derek goes to switch tracks. He backs down onto the train, the guard gives the OK sign and the three triple-head to Brendam Docks. When they arrive, the Fat Controller is there. He is pleased with Derek's effort and decides to send him to Crovan's Gate for his overhaul tomorrow morning. However, he is not pleased with 'Arry and Bert's actions and punishes them by sending them to work with Charlie at the quarry when Bert's engine is fixed. The two Class 08s apologise to Derek, who accepts. The next morning, Derek is back at the depot and Bear comes to collect him. Derek can't wait for his teething troubles to be finally sorted out and the Hymek is pleased to see that. Soon it's time to leave and Bear oils off to Crovan's Gate with a happy Class 17 in tow. When he returns from his overhaul, Derek goes back to work. He is just about to pull a passenger train out of Wellsworth when his engine overheats again. And so we learn that even with an overhaul, some things for Derek may never change. Characters! *Derek *Arry & Bert *Bear *Salty *The Fat Controller *BoCo (Cameo) *Mavis (Cameo) *Neville (Cameo) *Duck (Cameo) *Gordon (Cameo) *James (Cameo) *Donald (Cameo) Trivia! *This episode may be in July 2014 or replaced with another story because due to the delay of Arry and Bert models. *Originally Splatter & Dodge were going to appear but due to lack of money there had to be cut out from the story, However the shunters will appear for the foreseeable future. *Derek, Arry & Bert get an episode to themselves! Gallery! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Vhs